Sailing Ships: Artist's Flame
by 2NiteItBeginz
Summary: This is part of a challenge I presented to myself. Read inside for more details. DeanGinny, post OotP.


**Title:** Sailing Ships: Artist's Flame

**Author:** 2NiteItBeginz

**Pairing:** Dean/Ginny, and a tiny, tiny bit of Harry/Luna. Just a _hint_, a _smidgen_, really.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize as being from Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling, the bitch...

**Warnings:** OotP spoilers

**Summary:** This is for an idea I got when I was reading Fiction Alley's list of ship titles in the SCUSA thread. I went through them alphabetically, and picked ten to start with. I'm doing at least five out of the ten I picked, and then I'm moving on to another ten. I guess it's like I'm answering my own challenge, but if anyone else wants to do this, I don't mind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Ron looked highly delighted._

"_Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," he said, prodding his queen forward toward Harry's quivering castle. "Good for you. Just choose someone – better – next time."_

_He cast Harry an oddly furtive look as he said it._

_"Well I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" asked Ginny vaguely._

_"WHAT?"_

_-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, chapter 38, page 866, US edition_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you've 'chosen' me, then?"

"Well I thought that was a bit obvious, myself."

Dean Thomas rolled his eyes as he looked over at his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. She maintained her innocent façade until Dean snorted, and then she couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. She had just finished telling Dean about her conversation with the Trio on the Hogwarts Express.

"No, seriously," Dean began, "Ron needs major lessons in subtlety. Even Crabbe or Goyle could've figured out he wanted you and Harry to get together and have lots of little red haired green eyed children."

"Well I think you give those two a bit too much credit, but I see your point. Not to mention, who wouldn't want children with Harry's eyes? I don't think of him that way, but his eyes are beautiful, even you can see that I bet, and as you're a guy and I really, _really_ hope you don't swing that way," Ginny lightly teased.

"I very well do not; as I hope you would've figured out by now, but I guess I had too much faith in your brain..." Dean laughed back at her. She lightly punched his arm, and said, "Hey!" before bursting into giggles as well.

"But, yeah, I guess I can see your point, he does have nice eyes, I suppose..." Dean admitted reluctantly, "But don't you ever tell him I said that!" he added hastily as he saw the mischievous gleam in Ginny's eyes, "Merlin, you remind me of Fred and George when you look like that, and it's really creepy to think of them when I'm snogging you."

"Anyway, back to Harry," Ginny quickly got back on track, "Fortunately, he doesn't think of me that way. We've been owling each other since the beginning of summer, and we both agreed that it's just wishful thinking on Ron's part. Honestly, the 'hero' and the 'damsel - in - distress'? It's like one big Muggle pixie tale!" she finished in indignant amusement.

"Fairy tale," Dean corrected absently as he thought over Ginny's words, "Who does he like, then? I know he and Chang had a bit of a thing, but didn't you say she was with Corner now?"

"Yeah, git he was," Ginny confirmed with a scowl, "I think Harry's got a bit of a crush on Luna, actually. It was the cutest thing; whenever I asked him anything about her, he turned about as red as a tomato. Anyway, she really helped him so much after... things happened," Ginny attempted to evade what specific things Luna was helping him with.

"Oh," Dean paused, "Wasn't she that girl at the Quidditch games with that awesome hat? I really liked it, but it damn near roared my ears off."

"Yep," Ginny smothered her sniggers, "That would be Luna."

"Hmmm. Interesting. And _no_, I haven't forgotten about the _things_ she helped Harry with. I'll respect Harry's privacy and trust your judgment," Dean said with a mock solemn look on his face. The somber effect was somewhat ruined by the way his lips kept twitching sporadically.

"You just want to get a snog."

Dean's grin finally broke through, "Well," he admitted, "There is that."


End file.
